booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Ant
The Queen Ant was found underneath a Shiny Ant Mound that was in a cavern directly beneath the Volcano. She was the toughest boss in the game, she had the most health and dealt the most damage. The runner up would be the Giant. It took around 50 minutes for it to spawn, after killed. There were also 3 Meteor Rocks hidden around the cave. Appearance The Queen Ant is an incredibly huge version of the Antmen. She is colored purple and has pink shining eyes. She also wears a golden crown on her head. Drops * 2 Raw Morsel * 14 Raw Magnetite * 3 Raw meat * 27 Raw gold * 21 Essence Location A Shiny Ant Mound when it was around could be found in a cavern under the Volcano. The only way to get to the section with the Ant Nest was to mine the Wealthy God to reveal a hole leading into the lava cavern. Once the player mined the surprisingly strong mound, there will be a long hole underneath it that the player had to fall down in order to reach the Queen Ant's lair. Her lair was a maze of tunnels that all lead to the center. There are no dead-ends, making the boss a bit easier so players cannot get cornered. One should have been careful running from the Queen Ant if they wanted to kill it and get her loot, as she would have ran through walls and end up falling to her death. In her lair, there was a purple portal that the player can enter to reach the Sun Island, which is the only way to reach it as of the Antmen Update. History In the new VIP Servers from the 4/7/2018 VIP Server Update, the Queen Ant had a drastically increased spawn time (sometimes doesn't spawn). The Queen Ant was removed since the Ant Caves are gone due to the Map Legacy Update. It's said and confirmed by the creator of the game, Soybeen, that the Queen Ant and the tunnels will be returning in the next big update. Tips A good strategy that players could have use was at least having Steel Armor and weapons before fighting the Queen Ant. Since her damage is quite high, use melee weapons on rare occasions. Instead, truck through her HP with a Steel or Magnetite Crossbow. It takes approximately 60 Bolts with the Magnetite Crossbow, and around 90 bolts with the Crossbow to defeat her. So make sure you're stocked up on Iron to make a good load of bolts for the boss fight. If lack both, Iron Bow is the best weapon due to quick-reload and fire three times more faster than Crossbows. She is also the slowest moving boss in the game, so it's easy to play it defensively, or to sneak up around her. Another strategy that may work (tested) is creating a Wall (Stone, Iron or Magnetite) then while she is hitting the walls go right behind her and start attacking, she will not attack you as she will be too busy breaking the wall. This can also glitch the Queen Ant and prevent her from doing anything. Trivia * There is a bug where the Queen Ant will be frozen and will not move nor attack. This bug also makes it so that Antmen almost never spawn on the map. Only some servers have this bug present. * There is also a bug where the Queen Ant can despawn * Sometime after the Mojo Update, the Queen Ant got the ability to spawn Antmen in battle and her drops were drastically increased. She used to drop 1 Raw Magnetite and 3 Raw Meat. This makes her the most reliable source of Magnetite in the game, beating out the Magnetite Chest in terms of both Magnetite and Essence. And considering that the Queen Ant is basically a source of free Magnetite if you have the supplies for a wall, it would not make any sense to buy a Magnetite Chest instead, as it costs 335 Robux worth of coins and gives even less Magnetite. * If you killed the Queen Ant and mined the meteor rocks in her lair, you will have gotten a 20 Magnetite. Category:Mobs Category:Humanoid Category:Boss Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Antmen Category:Essence Category:Magnetite